


A Nighttime Walk

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-24
Updated: 2006-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wannabedesigner requested Snape/Hermione - Candlewax</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nighttime Walk

She was in the library again. He'd seen her there before on his late-night walks when thoughts of green light and falling bodies kept him from sleep.

He occasionally joined her. Not talking, just taking a book from a nearby shelf and watching as she devoured her own. How she managed to even find books she had yet to read, he did not know.

Tonight, though, the dwindling candlelight showed her head nestled on her pile of books, and a small pool of wax inching ever near her hand.

"Professor Granger."

She woke with a start. "What?"

"It is late. Perhaps it is time for you to turn in?"

The girl nodded and stood. "Thank you, sir." As she left, she turned back, meeting his gaze. "It's good to have you back."

Snape watched her exit the room, his heart a bit lighter. He might even be able to sleep tonight.


End file.
